


Once

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot perform the ritual," Castiel says sombrely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

Dean spreads the map open on the hood, leaves room for Cas to hover at his shoulder.

"So, we get inside, kill any demons we find and then you can do the ritual to find out where this magic necklace doohickey is -"

"I cannot perform the ritual," Castiel says sombrely.

Dean turns to look at him, frowns sharply.

"What? No, that can't be right. Bobby said, he checked the book, you're an angel, you're way qualified, over-qualified even."

Castiel cuts him a look sideways, something that hovers between apologetic and accusing.

"Though I am still an angel I no longer meet the requirements of purity that the ritual demands," he says carefully.

There's a meaningful silence.

It occurs to Dean that, yeah, he might have had something to do with that.

"It was just the one time," Dean points out, because this is _not_ his fault.

"Nevertheless, you were inside me," Castiel replies. The low gravel tone makes that sentence particularly filthy and Dean knows, he remembers, _Jesus_ , he remembers.

He catches the map before it slips off the car, clears his throat, tries to remember what it was they were doing.

"So, you can't do it."

"No," Castiel says quietly, and now he sounds apologetic.

Dean awkwardly pats him on the back.

"We can find it another way, it's not a problem," he tells him. But Castiel still looks like this is his fault. "Hey, it's my fault too, probably more than yours. But it was good, it was _really_ good, so I'm not going to regret it."

Castiel frowns.

"You never initiated further encounters. I assumed your curiosity had been satisfied."

Dean stares at him, because _what the hell?_

"Is that what you thought it was, curiosity?"

Castiel's head tips to the side and then he looks away. That's such a human gesture it almost hurts.

Dean reaches a hand out, tugs at his arm until he turns back to face him.

"Cas, it wasn't curiosity - well ok, not totally curiosity. I wanted it, I wanted you." He decides, to hell with it, what's it going to hurt. "I _still_ want you."

Castiel frowns like he's confused.

Dean sighs.

"Dude, you didn't really -" he waves a hand in an awkward sort of way. "You didn't really _react_ much, I figured you just didn't like it."

That gets him a very slow tilt of head.

"I liked it," Castiel tells him, voice hard and rough and _certain_.

Oh.

 _Oh._


End file.
